The Wizarding World of the Weasleys
by GinnysbestM8
Summary: We've all heard the story of Harry Potter, but what about the Weasleys? A collection of one shots about important times in the Weasleys lives since the downfall of Voldemort in 1981.


**A/N: This is just a collection of small one-shots I decided to write, documenting inportant times in the lives of the Weasleys. I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 1

Not Anymore, Molly.

It was just past midnight on November 1st, the bright moon shone through the dark night and the silhouette of a tall, crooked house could be seen perched at the very top of a large hill. A loud pop sounded like thunder through the still night as a tall, balding man appeared out of thin air half way up the hill to the house, his face alight with a triumphant excitement as he began to scrabble at speed up the grassy slope. He puffed and panted, slipping on the damp grass, but nothing deterred him as he tore towards his destination, unable to wait to tell of his good news.

"Molly! Molly!" He called as soon as he reached the front door, of which he knocked loudly upon "It's me, Arthur! Let me in!"

There was a great deal of scrabbling from behind the door, mixed with a few loud voices before everything fell silent.

"Who's there?" said a woman's shaky voice.

"Molly, it's me, Arthur!" The balding man said back.

"Prove it!" yelled another voice, this time of a younger boy.

"Bill, its daddy" the man called wearily. "You are my son, William Arthur Weasley, along with Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred, George, Ronald Bilius and the newest addition and only daughter, Ginerva Molly"

There was a sigh of relief and the sound of a lock being undone, which was stopped abruptly.

"No mum, how do we know he's not really a Death Eater!" said Bill.

"Mollywobbles" Arthur said softly though the wood, "It is me, please, I have news"

"How do we know you're not a Death Eater?" Cried the boy.

"William, shh!" came the woman's voice again "What news?"

"You-Know-Who!" The man called happily "He's been defeated!"

The door was pulled open hurriedly, revealing a short, plump, red haired woman who was looking up at Arthur in a mixture of disbelief and excitement. Behind her stood a young boy, also with bright red hair that fell just past his shoulders and into his eyes. He glared suspiciously up at his father, pointing the wand he was holding tightly to towards the older mans face.

"You-Know-Who's-"

"He's gone Molly!" Arthur cried, hugging his wife tightly "He's been defeated!"

"But, but how?" Molly asked doubtfully, "Who? When?"

A grave look flashed across Arthur's face as he, his wife and son made their way into the Weasleys' small, crowded living room. As he sat down upon an overstuffed armchair, he noticed a huddle of young, red headed children gathered at the top of the staircase, watching their parents below.

"Arthur?" Molly asked impatiently.

"It happened only a few hours ago" Arthur began, remembering what everyone at the Ministry of Magic were told as soon as the news was discovered "Somebody betrayed the Potters where abouts to You-Know-Who and he went after them. He found them, exactly where he was told to, and… he murdered them-"

Molly gasped, tears instantly filling the corners of her eyes. Bill, who still hadn't lowered his wand, looked horrified.

"All, except one" Arthur continued "The Potter's son, Harry. When You-Know-Who went to kill him, something happened, no-one knows what, but the curse didn't work! Harry Potter remained unharmed and You-Know-Who vanished! Gone!"

"The Potter's son? But, he's the same age as Ron, isn't he?"

"I know Molly! I know! Nobody knows what happened, but Harry Potter is alive and well, and You-Know-Who is gone!"

"This is wonderful news!" Molly said, her voice quavering, "But the boy, what's going to happen to him, with no home or family?"

"Dumbledore is sorting it out" Arthur said cheerfully, helping himself to a glass of firewhisky and settling back into his chair.

"And they're sure that You-Know-Who has gone?"

"And won't be back" Arthur toasted.

"Daddy, daddy!" The four young boys who had been watching from afar came running down the stairs and surrounded their father.

"Has the bad man really gone now?" asked the boy with glasses, watching Arthur with big, sad eyes.

"Yes Percy, he won't be scaring anyone again"

"So we don't have to hide anymore?" enquired the eldest of the four

"Not anymore Charlie"

"Yay! Harry Potter!" yelled the youngest, twin boys in unison as they clapped and cheered.

Arthur smiled around at his family, watching Bill come over to sit and celebrate with his brothers, pleased to finally have something to be happy about after all this time. Even Molly had relaxed at the news as she busied herself with her husbands' dinner.

"Up to bed now boys" She said, handing Arthur the plate of chicken, potatoes and peas "Chop chop! You can celebrate in the morning"

The boys followed her instructions, mumbling goodnights to each other as they reluctantly separated to their rooms followed by their mother. Molly wandered back down the stairs a few minutes later and sat down beside Arthur looking weary and tired.

"Do you think, after all these years, we will finally have some peace now You-Know-Who has gone?"

"With the twins around, there will never be peace" Arthur joked, earning a light punch in the arm from his wife.

"You know what I mean" She said, slightly amused "No more living in fear and hiding?"

* * *

**A/N: Just to clear it up, before anyone says anything, I know Bill hasn't started Hogwarts at this point and therefore shouldn't have a wand, but I believe that during the time Voldemort was around, parents of magical children were allowed to buy their children wands and teach them defensive spells as a form of protection. If it's true or not, I don't know, but it's what I like to think.**

"Not anymore Molly" Arthur replied, kissing her softly on the cheek "Not anymore"


End file.
